no more lying restyled
by mayly5000
Summary: oh no Naruto is tied up and want revenge on the one who is to blame for it: Sasuke! wel here ya go didn't like the first version i made from this story so i once again restyled it. NaruSasu


**No more lying.**

_/Naruto's house/ Naruto pov./_

To say I was mad was an understatement,

I was furious!

You wanna know why? Well at the moment I am tied to a chair: hands on my back, my legs to the chair legs, a rope around my stomach, I've got a blindfold around my eyes and tape around my mouth. _'great! Right?'_

How? Well I got knocked out when I opened my apartment door and when I woke up I was in this position. _'I have absolutely no idea how I couldn't sense them in there'_

Before you ask… I already tried to escape but I guess they used a chakra rope.

who? Well when I came to I heard girls screaming so I guessed it was Sasuke's fan club! Even Sakura and Ino were there screaming about something Sasuke said to them about me, dam I can't even count how many time the screamed 'don't touch our Sasuke-Kun you monster' and 'stay away from him you idiot!'. _'I mean damm, they blame me for something he said! And they call me a monster! How rude!_

when? Well it happened yesterday after I came back from ichiraku that was around 1 pm (we had no training that day). But now I'm still in this position and I have been over 19 hours! I know, I know I can't see, but my alarm clock went off like it does every morning at 8 am. Stupid girls really left me to die like this and no one came looking for me. not even Sasuke! I can't believe I really have a crush on him! stupid teme! _'yeah I know shocking isn't it… me having a crush on that asshole… it surprised me too.'_

After another hour the front door opened and I began to panic. It could be the fan club again or one of the villagers _'they all despise me, don't know why, I've never don anything to them. It's not that I can change the fact about the Kyuubi being inside me'_ but if that was true I could be in real danger or…

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke yell breaking that thought and I started to relax a little, but that was over in like 2 seconds. This was his fault after all. _'stupid sexy asswipe!...damm there I go again. _Sigh. _I still like him -.-'_

_/normal pov./_

Sasuke walked into the living room. seeing no one there he walked over to the kitchen. His eyes grew wide at the site before him. Naruto tied up to a chair, blindfolded and unable to speak. He found himself getting hard just by looking. Walking over to Naruto he quickly took the tape off.

"ouch god damit Sasuke that hurts!" he yelled at Sasuke.

"jeez sorry" with that he took the blindfold off and met with a death glare from Naruto.

"what's with the glare?" Naruto growled.

"just fucking unleash me you stupid bastard!" he jelled again. Sasuke thought about taking advantage of the dobe while he's vulnerable, but decided against it and unleashed him. when all the robes where of Naruto stood up and stretched out when his stomach growled making Sasuke sigh.

"I'll go and make you something to eat, dobe" with that he turned around. _'stupid bastard acting like nothing's wrong! I'm going to get my revenge Sasuke you fucking sexy _bastard_…god dammit_' with that he jumped onto his back sending them both to the ground with Sasuke on his stomach and Naruto on his back, knees digging uncomfortably into Sasuke's back.

"what the hell are you doing idiot!" Sasuke yelled trying to push himself up.

"getting revenge you bastard!" with that the blonde hit a particular spot on the ravens neck making the raven 's whole body stops moving and fall back down on the floor.

"what the hell did you do!" Sasuke yelled when he couldn't get up or move even a single thing besides his eyes and mouth of course. Naruto just laughed dangerously.

"I didn't do anything bad…I just paralyzed you for a little while" with a foxy grin on his face he picked the Uchiha up and placed him over his shoulder. "now I'm going to get my revenge" he said cheerfully while making his way towards the bedroom.

"what do you mean revenge! I didn't do anything!" the raven jelled trying desperately to get his body to move. The blonde growled and smacked the ravens ass, which made the boy yelp is surprise, while saying: "I've been in that stupid situation for 20 hour thanks to something you said to those stupid girls!"

"what do you mean?"

"well…" he threw Sasuke on the bed making him winch but continued in a deadly tone "**your **fan club tied **me** up and kept on screaming about something **you **said about **me**" he growled pointing a finger at the raven who's eyes where now wide open in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but the blonde walked back to the living room. _'shit shit shit SHIT! Please tell me he doesn't know what I told them'_

the blonde walked back into the room with the ropes the girls had used to tie him down and sat down on the ravens lap then grabbed his arms and tied them to the headboard of the bed.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" the blonde smirked and stood up then walked over the window. "I'll be back in a minute" then he jumped out of the window.

"N-Naruto! Wait! Come back!" he cursed _'I'm dead! He's going to kill me!"_ after 5 minutes he came back into the bedroom with a bag in his hands. he threw it on the bed next to Sasuke who looked at it with fear. The blonde smirked.

"don't worry Sasuke I'm not going to kill you" the raven sight in relief until he saw the blonde take a kunai out of his pocket. "I'm just going to have a little fun" he made his way towards the raven and sat once again down on his lap.

"w-what are you going to do?" the raven sounded scared. The blonde just smirked and pulled the kunai to his throat.

"well now, tell me what you told them" the Uchiha swallowed hard.

"I-I didn't say anything" it sounded like a plea more than a confession. the blonde smirked.

"wrong answer" he placed his kunai at the hem of his shirt and I one second his shirt was cut off and thrown to the side. The raven blushed.

"what the heck dope!" he yelled.

"now Sasuke tell me the truth" the blonde said moving his kunai to the ravens pants.

"I-I told them that you where the only one I can stand being around!" the blonde smirked and sat up.

"that's true..but no!" and with that his pants disappeared Leaving him in only his boxers. then the kunai was placed at the rim of his boxers. "well?" the blonde was smirking hard, he had the Uchiha at his total mercy. when the raven still didn't answer he started lifting his kunai a little. Smirking harder when he made a little cut in his boxers. He continued to slowly lift the kunai making the cut longer and longer until…

"wait! Wait! I'll tell you!" the blonde stopped and smirked. "good boy" the raven closed his eyes, focused his eyes on something on the other side of the room and took a deep breath.

"I told them that…that…that I…" he lifted the kunai again. "are you going to say it or not!" the blonde now inpatient said. "I told them I loved you!" the raven shouted into the blondes face, eyes closed. "was that really so bad?" the raven looked at him, surprised.

"h-how did you...?" "they already screamed it at me" Naruto smiled, Sasuke smiled back.

"then can you let me go now?" Sasuke asked when he could move a little. Naruto smirked again.

"no, I just started" then the blonde kissed him and cut off the ravens boxers. The raven gasped into the blondes mouth but soon started to kiss back. after a while Sasuke had to turn his head so he could get some air. They were both were panting hard. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's dick and started pumping him. he circled his thump around the slit making the raven arch up from the bed.

The blonde stopped pumping and the raven tries to pull at the ropes.

"p-please don't stop" the raven pleaded. Looking at the blondes face he saw a dangerous expression which send shivers up his spine.

"now for your punishment" he grabbed the ravens hip getting ready to turn him around when…

"w-wait!" the blonde paused. "what is it?" Sasuke looked to the side. "what is the reason for a punishment?" he asked fast.

"well reason 1. For putting me into that situation and 2. You said we'll never be more then friends" then he turned him around and grabbed the bag. He pulled a few thing out and put them behind him. He sat down on the boys bum stroking the boys back with his cold hand and earning a few moans. He then lowered himself to Sasuke's ear. "now let the punishment begin" then he sat up to lift his hips. The blonde reached behind him and picked the lube up and opened it smearing it over four fingers. With one hand he pulled the ravens butt cheeks apart and placed one finger at his entrance.

"w-wait N-Naruto don't!" be he already inserted one finger, getting a groan from the boy and started to wiggle it around and pumping it into him. soon moans escaped Sasuke and when Naruto inserted another finger there was a loud scream coming from Sasuke telling him he found his G-spot. After a little while he inserted the third finger, still pumping him.

"ahh… N-Naruto I'm gonna…gonna come!" but before he could the blonde stopped and reached behind him again then place a cock ring around him making the raven whine. "Na-ruto p-lease take it offf"

"no this IS your punishment after all" he smirked although the raven couldn't see it and continued to pump into the raven and inserted his last finger. All the raven could do was moan and arch into the touch.

_/Sasuke POV./ _

After a little while he took his fingers out and I heard a bottle open again, then I felt something different at my entrance, It was colder than Naruto. he gently pushed it in making me groan and realize what it was, it was a viberator.

Next thing I knew was him turning me around, facing him. he was still smirking. But my eyes widened when I saw him pick up two little vibrating clamps from behind his back. He started liking and biting my nipples before putting them on, and then…

_/normal POV./_

The blonde leaned in and…

He jumped off of Sasuke and walked over to the door.

"w-wait where are you going?" the blonde turned around "I'm going to eat and take a shower off course" then he turned around again and walked off. "w-wait you can't leave me like this!" the blonde stopped for a little moment, thinking.

"oh yeah you're totally right!" a remote was pulled out of the blondes pocket, and after a smirk and a small _'click'_ the viberators went on making him moan and shudder at the vibrations. Looking back towards the door he saw the blonde already left.

After about 30 minutes he heard another click and the vibrations went a lot harder than before, managing to make him scream and arch off of the bed. Another 30 minutes later Naruto came back into the room dressed into his pj's. he smirked widely at the mind blowing sight before him. Sasuke had his eyes closed and with a huge blush, his mouth wide open with streams of salvia at the sides while gasping harshly, his body was shaking, turning and arcing off the bed like a madman and his head was turning from side to side. When the raven noticed his presence he looked up at him his blush growing even more from embarrassment.

"p-plea-se t-ake t-hem o-ff" he said barely able to speak. the blonde walked over to the raven and took the clamps off then grabbed the viberator. "aren't you going to say sorry?" he asked in a mocking tone. The raven tried to glare at him but failed. "well?" he asked again while pushing the viberator further in making it vibrate against his prostate. the raven screamed in pleasure, arching is back sharply with his eyes wide open.

"I-I'm so-sorry! L-Let me come please!" Naruto undid the ropes.

"on the ground" he commanded while he sat down on the edge of the bed. the raven did what he was told and sat down in front of Naruto. The blonde undid his pants and pulled them to the ground, showing the raven his big cock. "suck" he demanded. The raven swallowed hard before complying. He quickly started deepthroating him and covered the rest with his hand while the other one played with his balls. Naruto was moaning and Sasuke was trying hard to concentrate which turned to be extremely hard with the vibrator still seated in his ass vibrating against his prostate, not that the blonde minded the sensations Sasuke made when he tries to moan, it send great vibrations trough his own system.

"ass up" the raven complied and the blonde reached towards his ass and grabbed the vibrator and started pumping him with it. after a little while the blonde came into the ravens mouth moaning Sasuke's name, who swallowed the essence eagerly. The raven slowly let his arms slit to the ground and rested his head on it with his ass still in the air while the blonde kept pumping the viberator in and out.

"p-please Na-ru-to let me cum! It h-hurts!" the blonde slowly realized the grip from the cock ring and Sasuke came hard onto the floor screaming Naruto's name, then fell on his side panting hard. Naruto picked him up and settled him into the bed and kissed his forehead before settling himself into the bed with the raven in his arms.

"I love you Sasuke"

"me to, love you" Sasuke said before passing out.


End file.
